Blood drops and Snowflakes
by Sanguin19
Summary: The 2nd Mass witnessed the execution of one of their own…Maggie's POV… Character Death and some Karen-bashing


**Falling Skies **

**Blood drops 'n' Snowflakes**

Summary: Set during 2x07 'Molon Labe'… The 2nd Mass witnessed the execution of one of their own…Maggie's POV… Character Death and some Karen-bashing…R&R

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

**A/N: This is a one shot, the idea just came to me after re-watching 'Molon Labe', I've added a little bit more to make it last a bit longer… so please no flames **

**Maggie POV **

It had been over an hour since we heard gunfire, among the rapid Mech fire I could distinctly hear Boon's M14 rifle and shortly after that Tyreen's M4A1, it sounded like they were pinned down somewhere not too far from where we were based. When it all went silent I couldn't help but have this bad feeling niggling away in the back of my mind that they were gone, that is until…

"Captain." A voice called out from down the street, Karen was back with her makeshift white flag as she stood about a hundred yards away from the barricade "One of your fighters has a message for you!" those words gave me an even worse feeling in my gut, what the hell did she mean? Suddenly it became all too clear, a scrawny figure stumbled out of the tree-line and stopped beside her, it was Boon and by the looks of it he was heavily wounded

"Damn!" I heard a mutter come from my left it belonged to Captain Weaver, it was almost as if he knew there was nothing that could be done at that moment…

"Boon, I told you to keep your flappin' lips shut on patrol" Tector growled as he kept his eyes on the sights of his rifle, like many of us he would not think twice about putting a round or two through Karen, like it or not the 'real' Karen was dead and all that remained was a malicious bitch who carried out menial tasks for her fish-head masters; She must have said something to Boon because he gave her the biggest glare if ever I've seen one before he began staggering down the street towards us, there was a Mechanical groan as a Mech came to life and shone it's lights…

"Damn it Boon!" Cried Crazy Lee as she watched Boon who was like a brother to her, stagger as fast as he could to safety while a Mech took aim at him "Run!"

"C'mon Boon!" I joined Lee hoping Boon would haul ass and get to safety "Move!" I could hear Tector muttering something but I couldn't tell what he was saying, my attention was caught by Karen walking away before the Mech raised its weaponized arm, it's sights scanned around before eventually locking Boon and turning dark orange _'Oh Shit!'_ I thought to myself as it sank in…

"No!" Cried Hal as we all watched the Mech began to fire at Boon, one shot at a time each hitting Boon as he staggered, after three he fell to his knees he tried to get back up but the Mech just kept firing until he stopped moving, we were all too god damn shocked to do anything as the Mech's lights powered down and it walked away into the fog, leaving Boon's body for all of us to see like it was their way of sending us a message

Suddenly a series of gunshots snapped many of us out of our dazed states, Tector was firing at where the Mech had walked of to, I felt sorry for him as Boon was like a brother to him, I didn't know much about Tector but one thing I did know for sure is he looks out for those he cares for and takes it really badly when something like this happens...

"Save your fire, Tector" Weaver said as he stared out into the snowy wasteland "Save your fire" shortly after the gunfire stopped Karen's voice rang out again…

"Consider this a warning, Captain! Your out of time!" Her voice sounded amused, did she find this funny? She just ordered the execution of our friend and the bitch was fucking laughing?! Just the thought of this made my blood boil but I let it slide for the moment, because I know that we will get revenge for all those who have fallen in the battle against the invaders…

We will not forget.

**A/N: So that's it for now this is my first one-shot so please be nice **

**Please Review it kills Skitters, Mechs and Overlords! **

**xxxxSanguin19xxxx**


End file.
